On obtient toujours ce que l'on cherche
by kage ookami51
Summary: Kaien craque sur une fille lors d'une virée au rukongai, mais reussira t il à la retrouver?


En toute logique, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Kaien, vu que tite kubo l'a fait mourir, il ne lui appartient plus vraiment.

dedicace speciale à une de mes amies qui a eu droit à la version script MSN.

* * *

Le clan Shiba avait beau être une famille noble, cela n'empêchait pas l'un de ses jeunes membres de jouer la fille de l'air.

Pour un garçon aussi aventureux que Shiba Kaien, la vue du monde extérieur n'était qu'une invite à l'exploration de celui-ci. Il profitait donc de chaque occasion possible pour partir visiter le Rukongai.

Une matinée qu'il traînait dans les quartiers est, il vit une bande prendre à partie une jeune femme. N'écoutant que son courage et son désir de jouer le héros, il alla l'aider. Une fois la jeune femme en sécurité, il s'apprêta à se présenter, quand :

-« Kaien ! Ramène tes fesses ici, nii san »

Sa sœur avait beau être jeune, sa voix était déjà extrêmement puissante. Kaien repartit donc en direction de chez lui, après un dernier salut à la jeune femme.

Suite à ses trop importantes escapades, ses parents décidèrent qu'un peu de disciple lui ferait du bien, et il fut envoyé à l'académie des shinigami. A peine quelques jours après sa rentrée, il aperçut au détour d'un couloir la jeune femme qu'il avait aidée, mais celle-ci entra en cours avant qu'il ne puisse l'accoster. En se renseignant, il apprit qu'elle était en 4° année, mais personne ne put lui dire son nom.

Désireux de rattraper la jolie jeune fille au niveau études, Kaien décida de se booster. La partie du plan qui consistait à achever plusieurs années d'études en peu de temps marcha, mais un peu trop bien. Il finit en une seule toutes les années d'études nécessaires pour être shinigami.

Se voyant mal rester à l'académie, il accepta l'offre de la 13° division de rejoindre ses rangs. Grâce à ses bons résultats, il fut nommé 12° siège, un poste élevé pour un simple débutant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, en quelques mois, il parvint à se hisser au poste de 3° siège, l'un des plus importants dans une division.

Un jour, alors que le fukutaichô de la division était absent et que Ukitake taichô n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ce dernier demanda à Kaien d'aller accueillir un nouvel élément, semble-il assez prometteur.

Le jeune Shiba prit donc la direction de la pièce où l'attendait le nouvel arrivant, et, en y pénétrant, commença son speech, sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur.

-« Alors, bienvenu à la 13°, sous les ordres de Ukitake Juushirô. Je suis le 3° siège, Shiba Kaien…. »

-« Je sais au moins le nom de celui qui se casser la figure par la fenêtre quand il me matait. » Répondit en riant son interlocuteur.

Kaien ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la fille qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps.

Bien entendu, les autres shinigami se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, tandis que le pauvre Kaien prenait un joli teinte rouge.

Décidant néanmoins de ne pas relever, il finit les salutations d'usage, apprenant par la même que le prénom de la jeune femme était Miyako, et partit.

-« Alors comme ça, Shiba, t'es tellement à ton matage que tu te casse la gueule ? »

-« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. »

-« Mais t'avoues que tu la matais. »

Le grommellement qui suivit fut en soi une réponse suffisante pour les shinigami qui repartirent à rire.

Mais Kaien ayant la rancune tenace, il alla, dès le lendemain, réveiller sa nouvelle recrue à l'aube, pour une petite séance d'entraînement le ventre vide.

Mais la demoiselle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, ce qui fit que Kaien lui accorda une pause, histoire de se reposer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la jeune femme s'évanouisse par manque de sucre. Comme tout bon jeune homme ayant un minimum de bonnes manières, il la rattrapa, et la porta jusqu'au pied de l'arbre le plus proche. Kiyone et Sentarô étant, comme à leur habitude, collés à ses basques, il les envoya chercher quelque chose à manger pour Miyako.

Ils revinrent avec un bol de fraises, que Kaien fit délicatement manger à la jeune évanouie, qui reprit conscient. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, Miyako glissa à Kaien que « Finalement, il était plutôt mignon et gentil pour un sale mateur. Et qu'en plus, les fraises étaient ses fruits préférés. », en ponctuant cela d'un léger baiser sur la joue.

Les jours suivants, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à s'entraîner, Miyako se révélant un adversaire d'une grande qualité.

Un matin, Kaien se présenta avec un sourire radieux auprès de Miyako.

-« J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi. »

-« Tu renonces à mater les jeunes filles ? Hé ! Un noble ne devrait pas tirer la langue à une jeune femme. non mais ! »

-« Non, tu viens d'être nommée 3° siège de la division. »

Miyako le regarda, surprise aussi bien par la promotion que par le fait qu'il ne dise rien de la perte de son poste.

-« Mais, et toi, alors ? C'est ton poste, ça te gêne pas que je te le pique ? »

Fier comme un gosse, Kaien exhiba son nouvel insigne, décoré de l'emblème de la 13°.

-« Fukutaichô ? Et bien félicitations, vil mateur. » Lui dit-elle, en lui sautant au cou de joie.

Mais ce qu'aucun des deux n'avait prévu, c'était que Kaien étant sur le bord d'une marche, ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse sur le sol.

Légèrement gêné par le fait que la fille de ses rêves soit au-dessus de lui, Kaien piqua un fard monstrueux. Miyako, voyant ça, lui déposa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez en décréta :

-« T'es encore plus mignon comme ça. On dirait une p'tite fraise. »

Une fois le bisou fait, leurs visages demeurèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et le nouveau fukutaichô, près à se prendre le râteau du siècle, captura les lèvres de sa belle.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne réagisse, on entendit le bruit caractéristique de deux ahuris en train de se disputer en se rapprochant. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et se redressèrent, comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'ils aient tous deux une belle teinte rouge.

Kiyone et Sentarô présentèrent leurs félicitations pour les nominations, et ajoutèrent d'autres choses, auxquelles Kaien ne prêta pas attention, trop occupé pour le souvenir du rapide baiser.

Quand les deux intrus partirent enfin, Kaien commença à les suivre, mais il sentit qu'on le retenait. Alors qu'il se retourna, Miyako lui donna le baiser du millénaire, un baiser saveur fraise. Un baiser à en devenir accro.

* * *

D'où l'addiction de Kaien aux fraises dans mes delires d'autrice tarée.

Mais une review peut peut etre arrangé mon cas. Qui sait.


End file.
